Repetition
by Mel Kat
Summary: Sakura gets attacked by a vampire, but is the girl who helps her and her brother really able to trust? what are the secrets that she's holding back?
1. Intro

Repetition

By: Mel Kat

Prologue 

          She sighed, heavily.

            We expect authorities to have situations under control. There is no need to worry about the "Vampire".

            Blaire sighed again. "They don't get it. It's more complicated than just a psycho killer stalking the streets." Her black cat, Fate, jumped onto the couch. "Yeah, I know you understand everything that's been going on."

            The sound of the front door opening interrupted the two. Fate hissed and disappeared to God-knows-where. Blaire stood up from the couch, clicked off the TV news, stretched, and made her way to the office front room. There, stood two policemen. Both were fairly short and looked as if they'd had a couple donuts too many. At the moment, they were looking at her collection: vampire canines, claws, blood samples, etc. One of the most familiar things that caused her annoyance was people knowing nothing of the complexities of her job, snooping around her business place.

            However, Blaire put on a smiling face and said, "May I help you, sirs?" The two men jumped away from the display, but composed themselves, quickly.

            "Ms. Blaire Limoncella, we have a message to deliver to you from the head to the police department," said one of the men.

            "Well, what is it?" she inquired. The policeofficers glanced at each other. 

            "With all due respect, I don't have all night!"

            The officer replied, "Chief Joe Jones would like your help of the um…'Vampire' case." Blaire raised a questioning eyebrow.

            "He will give you a call in the morning. You can ask him all you questions then." Both officers turned towards the door. 

            "Have a nice night, miss." And then they disappeared out into the darkness of the night.

            Fate hopped onto the counter in front of Blaire. "Now that's something even I didn't expect!" The hunter looked through the window; into the black night sky. "We'll have a lot of business tonight, Fate." Blaire stepped through the door and into the back room to prepare for the busy night ahead of her and Fate, leaving the full moon behind her to illuminate the night sky on its own.


	2. Chapter 1

Repetition

By: Mel Kat

Chapter 1 

****

            Sakura Kinomoto walked through the pitch-black night. Memories of capturing another card replayed in her mind. She was walking home from Tomoyo's house in the inhospitable night.

            A cold, clammy breeze swept through the trees, making the wood creak, but sound more like horrid screams. Sakura shivered and pulled the jacket closer around her. The 12-year-old looked up at the moon. It was a full one, and the only source of light. 

            When Sakura looked back ahead of her, there was a figure-a man. He was clad in a black trench coat that reached from his neck to his feet. The man's head was mopped in short black tresses. His face was hidden in the darkness.

            Sakura walked up to him, cautiously, and said, "Are you lost?" The man didn't reply. Sakura began to walk away when the man grabbed her arm and threw her against the stonewall. He walked further into the moonlight. Sakura gasped. His features were distorted; his eyes were red and blazing, and one-inch fangs punctured his lower lip. 

            "Why you're a…you're the-"

            "Vampire?" he laughed, evilly. "Yes, I am." In a flash, the man was inches away from Sakura's face. He once again grabbed her arm and twisted it, painfully. Sakura winced.

            "And as you probably know, vampires drink blood." Without further warning, the vampire sunk his canines into Sakura's tender neck, gulping down the red liquid that erupted from the wound. Sakura began to lose consciousness, yet she registered the man stop. When she looked up at the man, he was glaring at a raven-haired sophomore-Sakura's brother, Touya. She wanted to scream, to warn him to get away while he still could-and in her mind she did, but as the vampire lunged for her brother, Sakura lost consciousness.

~**************~

            Blaire once again was watching news on her TV with Fate. Authorities didn't have control over the situation, at fact, they were far away from even understanding it. That was why the police department needed her help. _Should I help them? For all I know, maybe they'll want to shut me down. What if this guy is too strong for my resources?_

            Blaire was startled out of her thoughts by a voice in the front room shouting, "Hello? Hello?!? Is anyone here?" It sounded urgent, so without further a due, Blaire ran out into the office. There, stood a boy with raven hair matted to his head with blood, dark brown eyes, wide with urgency, and scars all over his body, leaking blood, soaking his clothes and dyeing them red. In his arms, was a girl with auburn hair, and closed eyes (unconscious), and two puncture wounds on her neck, dripping blood. Blaire's eyes widened at this-she would have to act fast. This girl was losing blood quickly. Without proper help, she would die, or worse yet, become a- Blaire cut the thought off.

            She needed help-and fast.

            "I'm Blaire Limoncella. You've come to the right place. Introduce yourselves later, there's no time for it now. Follow me." She walked into the room farthest back, with the two humans behind her. The boy eased the girl onto the stretcher bed in the center of the room. Blaire got to work at once. 

            She first took a small needle and inserted it into one of the puncture marks, collects blood into three capsules. Then, she took the needle out and covered the mark with two cotton tabs and a piece of tape over. That would stem the blood flow a little. 

            She walked over to a machine in the corner of the room and put the capsules in different slots-one to test the type of blood, the next to test if it was contaminated (vampire or not) and the last: to test how much of the "vampire virus" there was in the blood. While the machine was running the tests, Blaire went back to her patient and began to run some other tests: canine compacture, eye color, skin components.

            The machine beeped. The tests were complete. Type of blood: O. Contaminated? Negative. Percent of Vampire virus? 60% and rising.

            Blaire walked to the counter next to the machine and picked up a needle, attached a capsule with a clear liquid, and walked over to the girl. After sterilizing her arm vein, she inserted the needle and disposed the liquid into her arm. Then, she made another cotton and tape band-aid. 

            Then, Blaire washed her hands and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. She gestured to the guy to sit in the seat next to her.

            "So what's your name? I told you mine: Blaire Limoncella."

            "I'm Touya Kinomoto, and that girl you just treated is my little sister, Sakura." A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed through the room before Touya asked, "Is she okay?"

            "If you mean 'is she gonna live', the answer is yes. I injected her with hamolphyne chloridine, a liquid that I invented to lessen the virus in a victim's blood. If the virus reaches 100%, the victim will turn into a vampire. All we can do now is wait." Touya stood up and winced. Blaire stood up next to him and lifted up his shirt to reveal a deep gash in his stomach, still leaking blood.

            "You're not in too good shape, either." Blaire then reached up and pulled a hand through his hair, coming out with it full of blood. Her eyes widened.

            "Oh my God! Go take a shower and wash all the blood away. I'll wash the clothes." Without waiting for an answer, Blaire tugged Touya to the bathroom and put on the hot water.  

            "When you undress, give me the clothes through the door." Touya nodded. Blaire walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. After a few minutes, the door opened a crack, and a hand reached out with a pile of red-dyed clothes. Blaire took the clothes and handed Touya a change. The door closed quickly. Blaire went and checked on Sakura, taking another blood sample. The virus had lowered to 30%.

            She went out into the front office to close down for the night, so people now knowing her or her job wouldn't come in. As she adjusted the lock on the window, the door opened and a man entered the office. He had auburn hair and glazed over eyes. Two fangs poked his lower lip. He was a vampire.

            "How may I help you, sir?" Blaire inquired.

            "You may help me by getting rid of yourself and the Kinomotos' so I don't have to." His voice was low and gravely.

            "I cannot do that. I ask you to politely remove yourself from my shop if you insist on killing my clients."

            "That's a command I have to refuse," he replied. The vampire lunged at Blaire, a knife (dagger) in hand. She backed up just enough to miss the man, but the knife cut her left arm, making her drop the clothes. The man lunged again. She blocked the punch, then blocked the knife by using her own. The man wouldn't give up. He kept pushing the dagger closer to Blaire's face. Their strength was matched. She threw her weight against her dagger, forcing her rival to jump backwards. Blaire ran to him and performed a double kick, while flipping back. The man's head was thrown against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

            Right then, Touya emerged from the bathroom in black, baggy jeans, and a gray turtleneck. Blaire ran up to him and cried, "You have to get out of here! Now! Or you'll-" A knife plunged into her stomach to the hilt. It was her own, and when she turned around, the vampire was standing there, smirking. Blaire sputtered and fell to the ground. The man looked and Touya and said, "You are Touya Kinomoto, are you not?" Touya just stood, bewildered.

            "Hmm…thought so." The man drew back him hand, glimmering with his own dagger.

            On the floor, Blaire's eyes snapped open, but they were a furious red. Her canines grew out to her chin. Her hands went behind her and tugged out the knife in her back. She punched the table next to her and picked up a piece of wood. She then stood up, walked in front of Touya and jammed the stake into the vampire. The man staggered, clutching at the wood. His skin then began to disintegrate along with the bones and flesh under it. What was left was a pile of ashes that was blown away by a mysterious breeze. Blaire faced Touya. He jumped.

            "You're a-"

            "Vampire? Yes."

            "Then why did you-"

            "Help you? Because I'm a Vampire Hunter."


End file.
